I'll Come For You
by Catleana
Summary: It is Kagome's 18th Birthday. It has been two years since the Shikon Jewel was completed and she was forced home. Mama has received some odd calls and Kagome finds that plans have been made for her birthday.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: This story is NOT part of the Nekoyasha arc. It's just an idea I had. This is what happens when I tell an idea to a friend. She goes out, buys a notebook, and tells me to write it down because she wants to read it. Thank you Mattisune.

Be advised that there are references to the second movie, Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.

As always in one of Catleana stories:

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

I'll Come For You

Kagome stood in front of her mirror brushing her long hair. She had let it grow ever since… ever since she came home two years ago. It was now almost the length of what Inuyasha'a was. She sighed as she slipped once more into the sad memory.

xxxxx

They had managed to the jewel shards from Naraku. It hadn't taken the demon long to find out about it.

Kagome had managed to use his shards to complete the jewel. (They had received Kouga's and Miroku's shards a few days before.) She was amazed that she was able to do it considering they were fleeing for their lives. However, Kiara was managing a smooth ride for the miko.

The team was shocked that so many other creatures had come to help them. Kouga and his pack had stayed behind to give the team more of a head start. But Naraku was still pursuing them and Kagome feared the worse.

Her heart became even heavier when Miroku had dropped behind to see if his Wind Tunnel could do any damage. He hadn't returned yet either.

Their ultimate destination was Kaede's village and the well. That was where everyone would regroup. Kagome prayed that they could make it there.

After she had put the jewel together, Kagome looked around her. Inuyasha was covered in blood and other stuff she didn't want to think about. He was cutting through all the demons trying to hinder their progress. Sango was fighting off those demons chasing them. The help from other youkai was largely in part due to Shippo communicating as the passed the areas. Help also came from the people they had met on their travels.

They were entering Kaede's village. Kagome spotted Kikyo's grave. They raced through the town trying to keep the damage minimal.

Inuyasha seemed to regain some of his spirit as they entered his forest. The well was in sight. Kagome's heart soared when she saw who was waiting. Kouga and some of his pack, Miroku and even Kaede. This was where they were going to make their stand.

Kiara and Inuyasha turned to face the oncoming threat. Inuyasha placed Kagome between him and the well.

He looked at her. "Whatever happens, keep that Jewel safe."

Kagome nodded. She placed the jewel where any girl places something valuable… in her bra.

The lesser demons came first. They were disposed of in a rain of sutras, arrows, claws and Hirokutsu.

It was too much for the lesser demons and they fell. Then tentacles started coming at the group. Again miko arrows flew as did more sutras. The wolves tore into them.

However it wasn't enough. Naraku kept coming. Twice he had grabbed Kagiome and both times Inuyasha had saved her. The second time she had saw fear in his eyes.

He sat her on the well so she could rest. A third tentacle tried to grab at her, but Inuyasha hacked it to pieces. He turned to Kagome. She saw the sadness and determination in his eyes.

He came toward her and pulled her into his arms.

"I am sorry about this. Please forgive me. Remember that I'll come for you," he whispered.

With that he pushed her into the well.

Of course she came back to her own time. She tried to get back. She climbed out and jumped back in, but to no avail.

xxxxx

Kagome put her brush down and dried her tears. For two years she had waited for him and had tried to return to him.

She had a completed Shikon Jewel now, but that didn't seem to matter. Although she always kept it with her, it made a great keychain. She never lost her keys and it was a good cover due to all the keychains Grandpa had.

She was vaguely aware of a phone ringing as she got her school things together.

As she entered the kitchen, her mother was talking on the phone.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. There are no plans right now. Thank you. Yes, it was good to hear from you as well. Sayonara."

Kagome's mom turned to look at her. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning, sweetie," she greeted. Kagome replied in kind.

Her mother continued. "Try not to make any plans for your birthday, dear."

Kagome nodded. Her eighteenth birthday was in two weeks. She hadn't really planned on doing anything special. Her friends might want to do something, but it wouldn't be anything big.

She had her breakfast. Kagome had to admit that she was mildly curious about the phone call, but didn't want to pry. After she finished eating, she gathered her school things, and headed to school.

xxxxx

It was a couple of days later and Kagome was meeting up with her girlfriends and Hojo.

She had tried dating Hojo when Inuyasha hadn't shown up for several months. It hadn't worked out. She had finally confessed to him that she cared for someone else. Hojo had taken it extremely well. He still cared for her as a friend and even continued to bring her gifts every so often.

Today was one of those days. Hojo came up to the girls and handed Kagome a bundle.

"I'm sorry, Higurashi, but you can't keep this gift. I thought it might make you feel better though," the boy explained.

Kagome unwrapped the package and a pink silk cloth fell onto her lap. She touched the silk lightly and remembered feeling it before. She opened up the cloth. Her friends gasped at the beauty of it. Kagome spotted a small stain. She stared at it as her fingers hovered over it.

Hojo filled in for her. "It's called the Cloth of Heaven. It has been the Hojo family's responsibility to keep it safe. There is a story behind the stain. It is the blood of a miko. She was shot while trying to save her lover."

Kagome nodded quietly. She remembered that day all too well.

Hojo continued. "I thought you would enjoy it, knowing how you like history and mythology."

When Kagome realized that she couldn't get back to the Warring States Era, she started reading everything to see if she could find out what happened to her friends. When the history books hadn't given her any specifics, she turned to folk tales and mythology. The end result was that she had become an "A" student in history and literature.

She sighed. _Her lover._ She looked up at Hojo. "Do you know what her lover was?"

"See that's the odd part. He was a demon. Can you imagine? A youkai and a miko?"

_Yes, I can imagine._ Kagome smiled. "Actually he was a hanyou… a half-demon."

Her friends gave her a look.

She shrugged. "Lesser known legend." She sighed. "Your basic story of boy meets girl."

Everyone nodded. Kagome wrapped the silk around her.

"Speaking of boys," Yuka started and holding up a tabloid, "the younger Oboro brother was seen buying…" She looked around at everyone in the group for emphasis. "… An engagement ring!" She giggled a fangirl laugh.

"You're kidding!" Eri grabbed the paper away and flipped through it. "Hey! There aren't any pictures!"

Kagome blinked. "The who brothers?"

Her friends sighed. Even though Kagome had been healthy for the last two years, there were still some things she didn't know about.

"The Oboro brothers," Yuka started. "They are only the richest family in Japan."

Eri nodded. "And they are suppose to be really hot, too."

"Suppose to be?" Kagome asked.

"The thing is, no one can get a picture of them and only very few people know what they look like," Ayumi explained.

"Maybe they're vampires," Hojo said thoughtfully.

"Nani!" the three girls exclaimed. Kagome shook her head.

"Well, there are no pictures of them, and they are very secretive…" Hojo started.

"But the younger one bought the ring in the daytime!" Eri exclaimed.

Hojo shrugged. Kagome giggled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"If they aren't vampires, perhaps they are youkai."

"Kagome, please don't put thoughts like that in his head," Eri complained. Yuka nodded her agreement.

"Well, with all the mythology she has read, Kagome would most likely know if they were, " Ayumi supplied. Yuka and Eri gave her a look.

"Guys, I was just kidding. Besides we need to be going if we are going to catch the movie," Kagome commented.

As the group was walking towards the cinema, Yuka asked, " Kagome, what are you doing for your birthday?"

"Dinner I think. Mama is making a big fuss over it. We're going shopping tomorrow for a new kimono." Kagome sighed.

Mama had been getting a lot of strange calls lately. She didn't want to think on that now because she was with her friends and they had now arrived at the cinema.

xxxxx

A/N: So this story was suppose to be a one shot. However, it didn't turn out that way. I already have 17 handwritten sheets (front and back). So since I was writing it like that, there really aren't any clear-cut chapters. This one just worked out well. The rest is an ongoing story and it is going to be really hard to figure out where end a "chapter." Please be patient. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, however Rinku is mine.

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

Her birthday at last. Kagome stood once again in front of her mirror. This time she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Her mother had put up her hair and she was dressed in a royal blue kimono.

As far as Kagome could tell, she was the only one going to dinner. Mama had told her it was with an old friend. However, for the life of her, Kagome could not figure out who it was. She could tell that Mama wanted to tell her. Kagome was pretty sure that Grandpa knew, but she wasn't sure if Souta did. She sighed. She finished up her makeup and glanced out her window. Even after two years, she still hoped to see Inuyasha sitting in the tree. Once again it was completely empty. She stepped over to make sure. There was no moonlight this evening, but the sky was clear and the stars twinkled brightly. With a heavy heart she turned away and made her way downstairs.

Souta stopped playing his video game and stared at his sister. "Wow," was all he could manage to say.

Mama came into the living room and looked at her daughter.

"Let me get the camera." She ran out of the room and came back a moment later. She snapped a couple of pictures.

A knock came at the door. Everyone glance in the door's direction. Kagome held her breath in anticipation. This was the moment. Mama opened the door and there stood…

… someone Kagome did not recognize. The man had red hair and was dressed in some sort of uniform. She couldn't make out the insignia on the left side of his jacket.

He gave a low bow, then glanced up at Kagome.

"Hello. My name is Rinku, and I will be your driver for the evening. I take it you are Lady Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. She stepped forward.

"Yes, but I am not deserving of such a title. Kagome is fine."

The man shrugged. She crossed to him and was about to walk out the door. Rinku stopped her.

"I'm sorry, milady, but I am under strict orders to blindfold you. My employer does not wish you to see the car."

Kagome thought this was an odd request. Then she remembered how to get down from the shrine.

"If I am blindfolded, how will I get down the steps?" she questioned.

Rinku was ready for that question. "That is why I am here," he replied smiling. Kagome noticed his elongated canines.

She took a deep breath and nodded. Rinku placed a piece of green silk around her eyes and tied it so as not to mess up her hair.

"Have a good time, dear," she heard her mother say.

There was a rustle and then Kagome felt herself being lifted. It felt like only a moment before she was placed back on her feet.

She heard a door open. His hands gently moved her to the car.

"Sit, please," he requested. She smiled at the command and did as she was told. The seat was leather. Whoever she was meeting spared no expense. Rinku lifted her legs in and arranged her kimono before shutting the door.

A moment later another door closed and the car started.

"You're not human, are you?" Kagome asked as they drove away.

"What gave you that idea?" She could hear the smile in his voice. Even though she knew she should be frightened, Kagome was at ease.

"Go ahead and take off the blindfold. I believe there is some champagne and snacks back there for you. I don't know how long it will be before you have dinner."

Kagome carefully removed the blindfold. She gasped at what was before her. Apparently money was not a concern to her date this evening. The champagne was French, there was caviar and various cheeses and fruits, some of which she didn't even recognize.

"I-I-I can't eat any of this! This is too much!"

"It's okay. My employer wants you to have it," Rinku coaxed.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. She took a piece of fruit and poured a glass of champagne. She set back and enjoyed the refreshment.

"So, Rinku, tell me about your employer."

At some point the driver had removed his hat and she saw the ears on top of his head twitch. He smiled at her in the rear view mirror.

"Which one? I have more than one," he responded.

_More than one? This is interesting news. _"The one that arranged tonight."

He glanced into the mirror. "If I told you, that would ruin the fun. Besides," he grinned, "I am instructed not to talk about my employer."

Kagome frowned at that.

Rinku sighed. "Please, Miss Kagome, just sit back and enjoy yourself."

She sighed and leaned back in her seat and munched on some fruit. She found some cds and selected a movie themes one. She looked out the window as she sipped her champagne. She noticed that people turned their heads at the car. Some even pointed at it.

Kagome tried not to think about it too much. She was starting to enjoy the ride. She nibbled on some very sweet tasting grapes.

She was grooving to the music when Rinku called back to her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kagome, but I need you to put the blindfold back on."

Kagome wanted to know why, but it probably had something to do with who had set up the evening. She took the green silk and tied it on, making sure she didn't mess up her hair.

She sat there patiently listening to the music for about another block. She felt the car stop. There was some rustling and then the car was turned off. She heard Rinku's door open and shut. A moment later her door opened. She felt him take her arm to help her out.

When she stepped out of the car, she asked, "I assume you're walking with me?"

"Of course."

They walked with arms linked. Rinku whispered when she was to step up. Kagome knew she must be an interesting site. She was dressed up with a blindfold on the arm of a chauffeur.

"People are looking at me," she whispered.

He patted her hand. "Only because you are a beautiful woman. Step."

Kagome blushed. They finally made it to their destination.

"This is Miss Kagome. I believe there is a table waiting for her."

Kagoem heard a rustle of papers. Then a male voice spoke up.

"Ah, yes. Right this way, Miss." A hand was placed on Kagome's arm.

Maybe it was because she was blindfolded, but Kagome was a bit nervous to leave Rinku's side.

"Rinku..?" she asked, squeezing his arm slightly to ask her unvoiced question.

"I think it would be easier if you lead the way and I escort her," he told the other gentleman.

"Very well. Follow me," the voice replied.

They started walking. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief._ Better to stay with the demon I know than to go with one I don't._

They walked for a few minutes with Rinku steering her. When they stopped, she heard Rinku give a low whistle. She wanted to be able to see as well. She could hear soft music playing in the background.

Rinku had her sit. "Would you like something to drink," he asked.

Kagome nodded. She heard a cork pop and the fizzle as he poured it. She felt the cool glass placed in her hands.

"I am leaving you now. Your escort for the rest of the evening should be here shortly."

"Arigato," Kagome replied.

She heard him leave. She sipped on what he had given her. Champagne again. She wondered how long she was going to have to wait.

xxxxx

A/N: So that's it for this chapter. Next chapter we get to meet the date… I hope you enjoy it. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We all know that nobody on owns Inuyasha. That includes me.

Chapter 3

She had the sense that she was being watched. _Of course I'm being watched. Whoever has shelled out this much money will want to know I am safe. _She berated herself.

But she knew that wasn't it. There was someone in the room with her. Someone who wanted to approach her but seemed hesitant to do so.

She sipped on her champagne. She heard footsteps approach. They stopped in front of her.

She took a deep breath. She heard the person in front her do the same.

"Kagome, would you care to dance?" a familiar male voice asked.

She could hardly believe her ears. She had to have fallen asleep. It sounded like… but he had asked too politely.

She mutely nodded. Warm hands removed the cool glass from her own. Afterwards they took hold of her hands and helped her up. She ran her fingers across his finding only human nails, not claws like she secretly hoped.

He stopped several steps away from her chair. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist. As she placed her arms on his shoulders, she brushed his hair aside feeling rounded human ears. Again she felt disappointed.

They started dancing. Kagome found it amazingly easy to follow his lead. They danced in silence through the first song.

Into the next song, he whispered, "You look beautiful tonight."

Kagome felt herself blush. She also felt him pull her closer. This had to be a dream because she felt safe in this man's arms. Everything felt so right in this moment. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Again they danced in a comfortable silence. They danced like that for a long while. Kagome felt that her date was trying to find the courage for something. He had danced her around what must have been a ballroom at least once.

At the end of the song he stopped. Slowly he brushed his fingers across her cheek. She leaned into the touch.

"Kagome…" he whispered. Her heart raced. Again he caressed her cheek. When he reached her chin, he gently lifted her face to his.

She felt his nose touch hers for a split second before his lips were on hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss. It almost reminded her of the night in Kaguya's mirror castle when her love had decided not to become a full demon.

She was waiting to wake up. _After all, isn't that what happens in dreams? One wakes up just before the kiss or in the middle of it._

She felt him untie the blindfold and the silk fluttered from her face. She kept her eyes closed.

When the kiss ended, her eyes remained closed. She hadn't been dreaming. The kiss was real. In a strange sort of way she felt like she had cheated on … him. She didn't want to open her eyes. What if it wasn't the man that she had been hoping for these past two years?

She took a deep breath to steady herself and opened her eyes. She was greeted by two beautiful violet eyes. She stared into those eyes for a long moment before taking in the rest of the man.

He looked the same but different. The violet eyes still held his intense look, but they were also full of love. His midnight black hair was pulled back, however his forelocks still hung loosely around his face. Instead of his normal firerat outfit, he was dressed in a western style tuxedo complete with tails. Bet even though he now looked like he was from the twenty-first century, he was still her …

"Inuyasha!"

She threw her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. Her tears fell on to his jacket. This was a different Inuyasha. Instead of trying to stop her tears, he just put his arms around her and held her close.

Her fingers brushed across his rosary. Why didn't she think of that earlier? She halfway wondered if it still worked. But she just held on to him. It had been too long. She felt his hand caress her back. Slowly his hand traveled down until he came to her bottom. He gave it a light squeeze.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She stepped back from him.

"Inuyasha! … Sit!"

Her earlier thought was answered as the rosary brought the man to the floor.

After a few moments, Inuyasha lifted his head. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Miroku was right. It is worth the pain."

Kagome stood there. If she had any doubts, the command and the mentioning of Miroku erased them. Before she could speak, Inuyasha was back on his feet and had crossed to her.

"I apologize, Kagome. I should not have done that. I will not touch you inappropriately again this evening with out your permission."

He took her arm and led her back to the table. He straightened his jacket.

"By the way, please try not to 'sit' me again. This is a very expensive suit." He flashed her a gorgeous smile and she laughed.

She gazed at him for a long while. "You've changed."

He nodded. "Four hundred years will have a tendency to do that." He took her hand in his. "The one thing that hasn't changed is my love for you."

She sat there speechless. He had just admitted… She tried to talk but her mouth wouldn't form any words.

Inuyasha gazed into her eyes and gently squeezed her hand. "Yes, I loved you then as well. I was just too headstrong to admit it. That's why I pushed you into the well. I couldn't bear to see you hurt. It killed me when I couldn't get to you."

__

He tried to come for me. But the well wouldn't let him, just like it wouldn't let me.

"I tried to get back to you, too. But there was something wrong with the well." She spoke softly.

He nodded. A server came out with the meal and placed it in front of them.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "Ah, dinner. I hope you are hungry. I designed the menu myself."

Kagome blinked at what he had said. "So are we going to have ramen tonight?" she said with a laugh.

Inuyasha feigned rejection. "I am hurt, Kagome. You think that ramen is all I can make?" She giggled. He continued, "Sorry to disappoint you, but we will not be having ramen this evening. Besides, I said that I designed the menu, not that I cooked it. I would have liked to, but there was no time."

Kagome froze with her chopsticks halfway to her mouth. "You… cook?"

He nodded. "Very well if I may say so. I have a culinary degree."

Kagome almost choked. "You have a degree?"

He smiled. "I have quite a few actually. Most of them are duplicates of the same disciplines."

Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Culinary, World Cultures and Business." Kagome stared at him. "What? I had to do something while I waited for you."

Kagome took a sip of her tea. "Speaking of waiting, I've been home for two years. Why have you just now come for me?"

He was quiet for a moment. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"I considered being there when you came out the well." He laughed. "Seeing the looks on your family's faces would have been priceless. Especially with me is a suit." He sighed and looked away.

"Then I remembered how inconsiderate I was four hundred years ago. I hated it when you would leave me to come here for your exams. I didn't understand then how important school was for you. Now after having worked for my own degrees, I understand. I didn't want to interfere with your studies."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. It took him four hundred years to leave her alone to do her schoolwork, and all she wanted was to see him. She turned away from him so he wouldn't see her cry.

When she looked back at him, he gave her a small smile. "So… how is the math grade?"

She broke into tears. He didn't yell for her to stop. Instead he got out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her. He just held her close and let her cry.

After a few moments her tears subsided. He continued to hold her. She felt so embarrassed for crying in front of all these people…

She glanced around the ballroom. They were the only ones in there with the exception of the band.

"Don't worry, they work for me. After all, this is my restaurant," he whispered.

She smiled as she pulled back. She dried her eyes with his handkerchief. She laughed.

"The math grade is better than it was, but not as good as it could be. I'm better at literature and history."

He nodded. "I'm not a big math person either." He smiled evilly. "I also have an antiques shop…" He returned to his seat.

Kagome blinked. She sipped her tea. "What kind of antiques?"

"Oh, those dealing with the Warring States Era."

She smiled at him. _Of course_. After a few minutes she looked straight at him.

"The Cloak of Heaven," she stated.

He shrugged. "It was only right to give it back to the guardian family."

She shook her head. Kagome was bursting with questions about the past.

She leaned forward. "So what happened after I left? What about Miroku and Sango and Shippo? How in the world did you get all this money? How did we - ?"

Inuyasha held up his hand. "Later. Some of this should not be discussed over dinner."

He rose from his seat and held out his hand. "Care to dance some more?"

She accepted and he led her in something like a waltz.

"Where did you learn to dance?" she giggled.

"Rin gave me my first lessons. Then I took various classes through the years."

Kagome blinked at him. "Rin?"

Inuyasha laughed as he spun the love of his life. "Yep. She lived with Sesshomaru. After a while so did Shippo and I."

Kagome stopped dancing and stared at him. "You… lived with… Sesshomaru? How did that come about?"

Inuyasha sheepishly laughed. "Actually I still live with him." Before Kagome could say anything, he stated, "Ah, dessert."

He started to guide her back to the table. She gave him a look that stated, 'I'm not going to let this drop.'

He pulled out her chair and she continued to glare at him as she sat. Taking his own chair he sighed.

"Alright, I'll explain. My brother and I are on better terms now. But it did take a while to get to that point. There was a lot of fighting and we both killed each other more times than I can count."

He paused to sip his tea. Kagome blinked at him. "K-k-killed? So how -?"

Inuyasha stopped her. "Tensaiga. Apparently he felt empty without me to fight, so he would revive me just to do the cycle all over again. However about half the time I took him out of commission. His sword would save him and he would lick his wounds and a week and a half later we were fighting again. And this was before I went home."

Kagome was trying to process everything that she had been told. She absently took a bite of the dessert in front of her.

"Wow, this is good!" The cherries were at the right sweetness with just a touch of honey. She closed her eyes and savored the flavor.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Now this I did make."

She giggled at him. She had to admit it was delicious. Dessert was finished quietly in pleasant company.

A/N: Wow this was a long chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. It was just a matter of getting it typed up. I have a computer in my apartment now! With internet access! Yea! Which means hopefully more updates.

Animeinsomniac: Sorry, I didn't mean to cause you problems in the library. I'm glad you like the story.

Thank you to all my reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada… No own Inuyasha… Yada, yada, yada.

Chapter 4

After they had finished, Inuyasha went over to Kagome.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he extended his hand to her.

Kagome nodded and took his hand. While they had been alone, she wanted to be with him in a more intimate setting. She felt small and exposed in the ballroom.

They headed out of the restaurant. Kagome took in the chandeliers and the wallpaper and the prints hanging on the walls; everything that she missed seeing when she was blindfolded. She had to admit that Inuyasha owned a very expensive restaurant.

As they stepped out of the building, Kagome saw the car for the first time. It was a black limo with a simple insignia on the side. An "S" and "I" were encircled by an "O". The top of the "I" and the bottom of the "S" extended slightly pass the "O".

Rinku was waiting for them with the door open. As Kagome got into the car, she saw a flash go off. Inuyasha shot an unhappy glance at Rinku, who nodded in understanding.

Kagome watched as Rinku shimmered slightly and then appeared also by the photographer. He tapped the man on the shoulder. As he turned, Rinku touched the camera sending a small spark into it. A puff of smoke rose from the camera. The photographer yelled. Rinku gave him a little wave and then faded away.

At the car, the demon got in the driver's seat and started the car. The group sped away from the cursing photographer.

Kagome was confused. She looked at the scowling man beside her.

He felt her eyes upon him. He sighed.

"I apologize. But I don't think that you would want to see yourself on the front cover of some tabloid?"

She shook her head. He continued. "We have learned the value of not having pictures taken. Anything written can be denied, but pictures…"

Ayumi's words came back to Kagome.

_ The thing is, no one can get a picture of them._

She remembered that the insignia on the side of the door had an "O" in it. Did that mean…?

Kagome turned to look wide-eyed at the black-haired man beside her.

He nodded and took her hands. Answering her unvoiced question he said, "Yes, Sesshomaru and I are the Oboro brothers. Are you okay with that?"

Kagome thought for a moment. _I have Inuyasha back. That is all that matters._

She looked straight into his eyes. "With you back in my life, everything is better than okay.

He smiled. She gazed out the window. "I do feel bad for that cameraman though."

He gently squeezed her hands. "Don't. All Rinku destroyed was the film. Besides he has been caught before. That isn't the first roll of film that Rinku has zapped."

Kagome smile in spite of herself. She glanced up front to the driver. He had taken his hat off and she thought that one of his ears had flicked back towards them at the mention of his name.

Inuyasha followed her gaze. He leaned over and whispered, "He's Shippo's son."

She blinked. "You're kidding me."

Inuyasha shook his head. She looked again at the driver. If this was Shippo's son…

Well, that would explain the red hair, the fangs, the ears, and why I am so comfortable around him.

"But Shippo couldn't send out lightening flashes," she protested.

Inuyasha grinned widely. "A trick from his mother."

"And that would be…?"

"Lady Soten of the Thunder Demon Clan," Rinku spoke up from the front seat.

Kagome's mouth dropped. "You mean the little girl with the dragon that tried to kill us. The one that Shippo gave his crayons to?"

Inuyasha only nodded.

"I don't believe this!" Kagome mumbled.

Both men laughed at her.

"Then there is something else you will not believe," Inuyasha stated. "Sesshomaru has a hanyou son."

Kagome stared at him. Then slowly she poured herself a glass of champagne and took a sip while she processed the information.

"Do you have any children I should know about, Inuyasha?"

"No. You're the only girl I love."

Kagome blushed and turned her head away. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace. This was the way it should be. That sat in silence the rest of the car ride.

They stopped outside a large apartment building. Rinku got out and opened the door for them.

"Everything is ready for you upstairs. I have been told that the kitchen is fully stocked. Also the butler and the maid have already left for the evening," he reported to Inuyasha.

"Thank you, Rinku," Inuyasha stated as he helped Kagome from the car. "I believe that we are no longer in need of your services tonight."

The fox nodded. "Of course." He straightened his jacket. "Have a good night, sir. Milady." He bowed low to the both of them.

Kagome smiled sweetly. "Good night, Rinku."

xxxxx

A/N: So this was a shorter chapter than last time. Again this story originally didn't have chapters, so I am just trying to find good stopping places and this happens to be it. Just let you know the story is finished. I believe there are two more chapters after this one.

Henrika and Morlana – All that is coming up soon.

Morlana – You did you think it was if not Inu?

Sarah – What kind of questions do you have?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have an Inuyasha and Shippo keychain… does that count? No? Okay, I don't own them.

Chapter 5

Kagome stared in wonder as they went in to the lobby of the building and up the mirrored elevator.

Somehow she was not surprised when they went all the way to the top. _Of course he would have the penthouse suite._

Inuyasha let her into the apartment. She gasped in awe at the apartment. The living room was a comfortable mix of eastern and western cultures. There was a western style sofa, but the coffee table was lower with a few floor pillows around it. In the corner sat a state-of-the-art entertainment system complete with surround sound, VCR/dvd player and a playstation 2. There were varying wall scrolls and pictures decorating the walls.

The kitchen was done in a more modern style. It was made out of stainless steel and shone brilliantly. She looked at her wavy reflection in the refrigerator for a moment. She noticed a big picture window reflected there as well.

Inuyasha quietly watched her as stared at her reflection and then turned and walked over to the picture window. She gazed out at Tokyo. In the distance she could see a house setting on a hill. There seemed to big a large tree near the house. She felt Inuyasha come up behind her and put his arms around her waist. After a moment she laughed.

"That's my shrine!"

"One of the reasons I bought this place," Inuyasha replied as he kissed the side of her neck. "I'm going to go change. May I suggest that you do the same?"

"But – but I have no clothes to change into!" she exclaimed.

He laughed. "Go look in the bedroom to the left of the kitchen."

She was not sure what she was going to find when she switched on the light. There sitting on the bed was her duffel bag.

She smiled as she opened the bag. Her mother had been sneaky. She started changing. _Mama had known. She knew it was Inuyasha I was seeing and that I would be spending the night. She knew. All those phone calls…they must have been Inuaysha._

She was comfortable in the blue flannel pajama pants and a very soft light blue T-shirt. She wondered back into the living room.

He was waiting for her on the sofa. He had on a pair of red and black flannel pants with a red muscle shirt.

He patted the spot next to him. She obligingly sat down. He put his arm around her and she leaned against him.

"This is where you live?" she asked after a moment.

"Not exactly. I still live with my brother in the palace. However we have this apartment to get away from each other or from the noise."

"The noise?"

Inuaysha laughed. "You wouldn't believe who all lives there. There is myself, Sesshomaru, his son, Shippo, Soten, and Rinku." He paused for a moment. "We had a cave built so Shiori could come and go as she pleased. The same goes for Kouga's wolf pack. So with all the different people and projects going on, it can be quite hectic around there. That's the reason we came here instead. I didn't want you to be bombarded by everyone and everything."

She nodded. She processed everything she had heard. Inuyasha was here… and rich. He and his brother had come to terms. But she wanted to know what happened so many years ago.

She looked up at him. "Inuyasha, how was Naraku defeated?"

He sighed. "The simple answer is teamwork. And a bit more help came. Sesshomaru and Kikyo showed up.

"The wolves and other demons acted as decoys. Miroku blessed Sango's weapon by adding his staff to it. The arrows that Keade and Kikyo shot cleared a path for mine and Sesshomaru's attacks. The combined attacks left nothing of Naraku. With the Jewel gone he couldn't come back."

Kagome looked up at him. "I wish I could have stayed to help."

He pulled her closer to him. "I know. But you wouldn't want to have been there afterwards. That's when things got crazy."

xxxxx

Everyone stood there in silence watching the wind scatter Naraku's dust to the four corners of the world.

Though no one could whisper it, the question on everyone's mind was, "Is he gone?"

Miroku closed his eyes. Slowly he unwound his prayer beads and folded back his glove. He opened his eyes to see that his hand was whole. He released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. A slow smile spread across his face.

Shippo hopped upon his shoulder and looked down.

"Miroku! Your wind tunnel is gone!"

"Yes. Yes, it is," the monk whispered. He slowly turned to the group. Suddenly he found Sango wrapped around him.

He laughed. "So I take it that you'll bear my children then?"

Sango could only nod into his robes.

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Come Inuyasha. Naraku is dead and my reincarnation is back in her own time. It is now time for you to come with me to Hell."

Inuyasha gulped and shook his head. "I promised Kagome I'd come for her."

Kikyo's eyes flashed. "I was the first one to care for you!" She took a step towards the hanyou.

Sesshomaru stepped between the two. He glared at the priestess.

"I told you before, nobody kills my brother… except me!" the demon lord growled.

The priestess did not back down. Neither did the demon lord.

"I have no qualms with killing you. I do not care for you as my brother does."

"And I have no problems disposing of you," she retorted.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You would leave a little girl without her guardian?"

Kikyo faltered for a moment. Kaede reached for her sister.

"Kikyo-sama, please reconsider. Inuyasha has done many good deeds. There is no reason for thee to take his life."

Kikyo glared at her aged younger sister. "Whose side are you on?"

"He did not harm thee, sister," Kaede pleaded.

"Hmph." Kikyo turned back to the demon brothers. "Inuyasha comes with me."

She took another step forward. At Sesshomaru's side, Tensaiga pulsed. He gave it a curious glance. Behind him, Inuyasha took a step back as his friends circled to join him.

"Interesting," Sesshomaru whispered as he drew his father's fang. He studied it for a moment and then look at the miko. _Why does father's sword wish to be drawn against her?_

Kikyo gave him a questioning look.

Miroku picked up on the questioning looks from the combatants. "Her souls," he whispered.

Tensaiga pulsed again. _You have your reasons,_ Sesshomaru thought. He shrugged and sliced across the miko.

In a bright flash of light Kikyo screamed. Her soul collectors disintegrated and the souls returned to their bodies or proceeded to heaven. When the light faded, Kikyo looked the worse for the wear. Tiny lines criss-crossed her exposed skin.

She reached out for Inuyasha, bits of clay crumbling from her movement.

He shook his head. "I. Love. Kagome."

Her expression was pained as she bowed her head and the dry clay body crumpled to earth.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and started walking away.

"Are you not going to try to kill me, too?" Inuyasha shouted after his brother.

The demon lord stopped and turned to face his younger brother. "You have lost both of your wenches today. To kill you in such a state would be… unfulfilling." With that said, he turned and continued on his way.

Inuyasha looked at the pile of dust that Keade was collecting to return to her sister's grave.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but I am in love with…" He turned towards the well. "Kagome!" He dove into the well to bring her back.

He could only think of one thing as he hit the bottom with a blue sky still above him…

"Damn."

xxxxx

Kagome was speechless after he finished his story. After a few minutes she asked, "You love me more than Kikyo?"

He nodded.

"Why?" she questioned.

He pulled her close. "Because you trusted me, believed in me, and never asked me to change. There are other reasons that I can not even begin to name."

He leaned down and kissed her. She melted into his embrace.

When it ended, she laid against him.

"So Miroku and Sango got married?" she queried.

"Yep. Shippo and I helped them rebuild the demon slayers' village. Sango taught demon slaying to the young men and women from surrounding villages.

"I lost count of how many children they had. Shippo and I stayed until their oldest got married. All this time, Sesshomaru would come and call me out to fight him. We constantly killed each other as I told you earlier in the evening.

"When Shippo and I left, I wanted to go home." Inuaysha laughed.

"You can imagine how my brother felt about that. I argued that it was my home, too. He finally gave in. At least he would be able to keep an eye on me, and it made it that much easier for him to track me down when he decided that he wanted to kill me."

"How did you two come to terms?" Kagome inquired

He smiled. "Rin. One day she told the both of us that we were brothers and shouldn't fight with each other. She was sick of taking care of us just so we could kill each other again. She stated that she was not going to do it anymore. And if we continued to kill each other, then she would run off with Shippo. Because Sesshomaru loved her, he tried to work things out with me.

"We still had our moments and occasionally we'd beat each other with sticks. We took up fencing a while back, and that is usually how we take our aggressions out on each other."

Kagome laughed. "Wow. This is all so…" She turned away. "I've missed so much. I wish I could have seen Miroku and Sango again."

"I know." He held her close to him. They sat in silence enjoying the company of the other.

xxxxx

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was longer than the last one. I know the next (and last) chapter will be shorter.

Wow, I got a lot of new reviewers for the last chapter. Welcome to my crazy little world!

M.M: Is it not already a good fic? Slightly confused by that comment. And even though I didn't state it directly in the story… yes, Rin in the mother of Fluffy's son.

TennyoKameko: It is finished… one more chapter to go. How are you weirded out by this Inuyasha. He's older, that's all. I think it will be easier to bug me, as smiting me would mean I couldn't update. But I've updated so you don't have to do either.

Shiru: I mention in my other fics that Inu/Kag fluff is sometimes hard for me to write. I know I like to read my fair share of fluff. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks again for the reviews. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have the movies on dvd, however that does mean that I own Inuyasha. I do not.

Chapter 6

Inuyasha woke up just before sunrise. He smiled at the sleeping girl lying in his arms.

He sighed. He hadn't meant for them to fall asleep while watching a movie. He had suggested a movie to give her time to process everything he had told her.

He glanced out the window. There was a reason he brought her to the apartment for the evening. If he was going to do it the way he wanted to, then he would have to wake her. He sat there for a few more moments idly running his fingers through her hair.

He took a deep breath. "Kagome," he said as he gently shook her. "Kagome, wake up."

The girl did the exact opposite of what he wanted her to do. Instead she snuggled closer to him.

"Nuh uh," she mumbled. "My Inuyasha."

He smiled. _Gods, I hope so._

"Kagome, wake up."

She opened her eyes. "Still dark outside."

He sighed. "Kagome, I… I didn't tell you everything last night."

She sat up. "What else is there to tell me?"

Now that she was no longer against him, Inuyasha stretched. He got up off the couch and started pacing.

"Do you remember last night when I told you I waited because I didn't want to interfere with your schooling?" She nodded. "Well, that… uh … wasn't completely true."

She raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He wet his lips. "Your schooling was one reason, but I wanted to wait until you were of age."

She gave him a confused look. He bit his lip in concentration. She thought he looked cute like that.

"In the warring states era, fifteen would mean that one was an adult. However with changing times come changing notions of what is considered an adult. I needed to wait until you were an adult by society's standards."

"What does my age have to do with anything?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was very nervous about what he was about to do. He went down on one knee and produced a ring box. He flipped it open.

"Higurashi Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome was in shocked. Her hand went to her mouth as her eyes widened. After a moment she slid off the couch on to the floor with him. There were tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He deepened the kiss.

The sun rose over the couple, as they shared their longest kiss. It ended and they slowly pulled away from each other.

Kagome opened her eyes and gazed lovingly into golden ones. She smiled as her eyes traveled up to a cute pair of dog-ears nestled among silver hair.

Her smile turned mischievous as she reached up and tweaked them. He growled playfully at her. She laughed and continued to stroke them for a moment longer. When she stopped, he whined at the absence of her touch. She just continued to smile at him.

He coughed. "So is that a yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course it is!"

He slid the ring on her finger. It was a princess cut diamond with ruby chips flanking it on both sides.

He stood up and brought her with him. He picked her up and spun around the livingroom, both of them laughing.

As he put her down, his hand slowly slid down her back.

"So tell me, now that we're engaged, does that mean I can now grab your rear?"

"Depends…" she smiled evilly.

He cocked his eyebrow. "On what?"

His eyes widened as he felt her give him a good squeeze.

"On if I can grab yours," she replied.

He gave her a wide grin and slid his hand down. "Deal."

She giggled as she felt his hand give her a firm squeeze. She decided to see if Inuyasha was ticklish. Turned out he was.

Kagome caught her breath after Inuyasha won the tickle fight. She was thoughtful for a moment.

"My friends are going to freak!"

He gave her a confused look. "How so?"

She laughed. "I'm engaged to the younger Oboro brother."

He smiled and pulled her close to him. "Is there something wrong with that?

"Not at all," she replied.

"Good."

As the sunlight poured into the room, Inuyasha slowly leaned down and kissed his bride to be.

xxxxx

Well, this is the last chapter. This was originally going to be a one shot, but it turned out to be 23 pages long. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Thank you to Mattisune and Minuet-love for being my betas. Thank you to all my reviewers! I appreciate all the reviews. I am glad that there are new reviewers that did not come from the other story. If you haven't read "The Healer" and "Choices" please check them out. Also another good story to read is Minuet-love's "Faeries's Mate."

Hope to see everyone at another story!

Catleana


End file.
